Don't want to be family anymore
by Victoriaxmen
Summary: The Italy brothers fell for their Latin cousin, Mexico, but she just sees them as family, and loves someone else, or at least that's what they thought (Warnings: DID!Italy (or well Multiple Personality disorder!Italy that means he changes from normal to 2P to Dark! a lot, but mostly 2P e e), incest, Lemon)
1. Intro

Another fic with my OC ouo this time in english and is a love triangle between Italy, who changes personalities alot with his 2P, Mexico and Romano ^.^ 'cause ItaMex and RomaMex doesn't get enough love~

Now some warnings:

Implied Ruxico, UkrBel, and UsxEnglandxFrance, this last two very little here but will get more ._.

as for the next chapters:

Smut, Lemon, hentai, call it how you want to

Gore (maybe)

lots and lots of incest

but I'll tell you when it happens ^.^

well disclaimers:

I don't own hetalia, 'cause if I did, FrUk and Mexico would be freaking canon :P

but I do own María Guadalupe Hernandez Carriedo, otherwise known as Mexico

* * *

Another world meeting was taking place today, and as always, it was a total mess. America and France fighting over England, who was yelling at them for being immature, China offering candies, that no one accepted by the way, Hungary and Belgium were busy exchanging yaoi doujinshis and pictures, Turkey and Greece arguing over Japan, who was reading manga, the Baltics were hiding from Russia, who was avoiding her sister, but she was 'busy' with Ukraine, Germany was trying to shut everyone but he finished giving up, he turned and looked at the Italy brothers, who (surprisingly) were sitting in their seats, quietly and peacefully. Germany walked towards them and waved his hand in front of them.

-Are you both ok?- he raised an eyebrow

The Italians were woke from their daydreaming, Italy pouted and Romano growled and yelled at Ludwig

-What is your problem, potato bastard! I was having one of the best fanta…- he noticed what he was going to say, so he looked down, still growling

-Ve~ we were just looking at our cugina- Italy smiled stupidly

-Who is zhat?- The German asked

-Her- both Italys pointed at a woman.

She had long, raven black hair, Dark eyes, beautiful dark skin, she was wearing a long white dress, with ruffles in the top. She was smiling very slightly, almost unnoticeable, but you could sense a happy, warm and welcoming aura surrounding her.

-Since when is Mexiko related to you? And why you pair of dummkopfs are watching her like that if she IS your family? - He crossed his arms, highly doubting the connection between the Italians and the Mexican

-Because Spain is her blood father, and we are Spain's fratellos- Italy was still smiling and checking out Mexico

-And what do you care?! Idiota – Romano huffed

Germany shrugged and sat down.

~Italy's P.O.V~

I just can't stop looking at my beautiful cugina, she is amazing, too bad she wouldn't see me as more, because we are blood related, but how I wish I could just take her for me...wait, who is that?, Russia? He is walking towards Maria, she must run! He will hurt him, I fear for her, but…what is she doing? She smiled cheerfully at him and pulled him into a big hug, and he hugged back…Now they're chatting, he is ruffling her hair gently, and she is giggling…what is this feeling? Like a pain on my chest? And this urge to…just walk towards Russia and strangle him, it hurts, but I have been having a weird feeling similar to this days ago, talking about it, I take the knife I had on my pocket and start twirling it around my fingers, still looking at her, I see her sigh and stand up, Russia stands up too, wraps his arms around hare waist and…

Kisses her

I twitch as I see her kiss back for a moment, then pull back, she starts walking away as Russia waves at her. It can't be too late, I tell myself. I stand up too and stealthily follow her, I don't feel as clumsy as usual, anyways, I keep following her, to her house.

~Romano's P.O.V~

Ugh, the potato bastard is such a pain in the ass, anyways; I focus on my ragazza. Maria looks so stunning today, I'm glad I lived with her once, when we were kids, at first I thought she would be an annoying little boy when the tomato bastard talked about her, but it turned out that she was very slightly younger than me, in human years it would be about one year younger, and she was a girl, for being Spain's daughter, she didn't looked like him that much, luckily, her eyes were dark brown, her hair raven black, her skin was just slightly darker than Spain's, the thing that told everyone, she was his daughter, was that stupid, oblivious smile, that actually looked cute on her. Yup fucking adorable, but someone you wouldn't want to mess with, anyways, I stopped rambling about her when I noticed the vodka bastard approaching her, stupid ragazza, why don't you run? He is a psycho! Wait? What's with the hug? I feel my cheeks burn, why is she so nice with him? I keep watching them, after a while she sighed and stood up, finally! She got tired of the idiota! Oh no, he had to stand up to…and hold her by the waist, WHAT THE FUCK?! My cheeks become even redder, I see them kiss…then she leaves. That's it, I need to make my move, and… why is Feliciano following her? Ugh, he will just annoy her with his stupidness…


	2. Italy's move Pt1

It was late, Maria was walking down the streets towards her hotel, she was completely unaware of the fact that she was being followed by someone, she sighed tiredly, the meeting was exhausting, the young woman yawned quietly and smiled, it turned to a gasp when someone picked her up bridal style.

-Calma, it's just me, your adorable cugino, Nord Italia

-A-Ah? F-Feli! - She smiled and relaxed in his arms

-You look tired, it wouldn't be good if I don't help you, let me carry you there, si? - He asked innocently, with an adorable smile

Maria just couldn't say no, so she nodded

-If you insist, just don't drop me, that wouldn't be nice at all-

-Per ordinare, bella signorina- Italy leaned and kissed her forehead gently

Maria just giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, she didn't minded him to carry her, it was nothing important at all, she thought.

Italy arrived to her hotel; he opened the door and started walking upstairs to her room

-What number, Maria? - He asked

-No need to take me all the way up, I can walk from here- She smiled

-Please, let me-

-…Bien- she told her the number of the room and he took her happily

-_I'm so excited to arrive, I really want to do this- _The Italian man thought with a smirk on his face

-Oh, here it is- Maria pointed at her room and Feliciano nodded, taking her there.

She opened the door and they both went inside, Italy placed her on the bed and locked the door

-Grazie Italia, sei molto carino for bringing me here-

Feliciano's smirk grew as he heard her talking his language

-Prego…I love it when you talk Italian; it sounds so beautiful, cugina- he said as he took out a wine bottle out of a bag he was carrying, then took out a pair of glasses

-Eh? Why did you bring wine? - She asked curiously

-I just want to drink some of my best wine, with a beautiful signorina as you- he said innocently.

He turned around quickly and poured some strange red liquid that he had in a vial, in one of the glasses, which he also filled with wine. Feliciano turned around again and gave her the glass, then served some wine for him.

-Thanks- she took it gently and looked at the wine

-You're welcome- he replied

Maria hesitated to sip it, since she did noticed him pouring something in it

_-Damn she noticed it- _he growled very quietly, then noticed that she drank it all

_-Why would she if…-_ he thought tilting his head frowning

Maria saw everything going black and Italy took her in his arms, setting her again in the bed, he took out a black rope and tied her hands up her head and in the header of the bed.

Hehehe, hi there, sorry this took too long, but my laptop is broken so I lost the document, I just rewritted it, I was listening "Cantarella" while writting this .

btw thanks for the reviews! but this and the next chapter while be about Italy and Mexico the next ones about Romano and Mexico ^.^ I'll try to update as much as I can, so please wait


	3. Italy's move Pt2

Feliciano looked at his clock, waiting patiently for her to wake up, after a while she did.

-W-What…- she opened her eyes slowly and looked at Italy, who was now on top of her

-I'm-a glad you're awake, bella- he whispered in her ear

-Ah? Italy the heck, why did you tied my hands?- she struggled, it just made him press closer against her

-Relax, I won't-a hurt you I promise- he said, his voice got lower as smiled down at her

Maria gulped slightly and tilted her head

-What exactly are you planning to do? And again, why would you tie my hands?-

Feliciano chuckled darkly and stroked her face gently

-A game, and you will see- he giggled kissed her cheeks

Maria was still very confused, she did get some dirty thoughts, but it was Italy for god's sake, what could Italy do? She would have been freaked out since the start and kicked him away, but, let me repeat it, it was Feli.

Said Italian moved his head lower to her neck, smelling her scent

-Ve~, Maria smells sooooo nice!- he said cheerfully and kissed her neck

-What? No get the fuck out kid- she tried to push him away, but…since when Italy got stronger?

Italy looked at her smirking, he shook his head

-Maria, don't-a swear or struggle, else I'll make you remember the rules-

-And what would they be? - She said in a defying tone

-Bene, 1 don't-a struggle 2 don't swear 3 don't scream and-a 4 don't hit- he started sliding down her dress, uncovering from her chest to her belly

-IS THIS THE FUCKING RAPE GAME?!- She growled

-I just-a told you to don't, looks like I'll have to teach you~- he groped her breasts strongly twice

Maria moaned and quickly shut her mouth, this make Italy chuckle lustfully. He stroked her belly while kissing her neck

-Italy, stop, porfavor, why are you even doing this?! I'd expect it from someone like Francis or even Spain, not you, you're just my adorable little Italian- she struggled

Italy looked at her, and hugged her tightly, nuzzling his face on her neck

-Ve~ Mi dispiace, I just-a…thought that if we did this, you wouldn't leave me for Russia, I saw him kissing you today, and it made me sad because you would-a leave me then, bella – He apologized crying while he untied Maria.

México hugged again Italy after he set her hands free and made him rest his head on her shoulder

-Why would I leave you? I mean, you're my primito, I can understand your weird jealousy but, again I wouldn't, I…I will say no to him anyways, but I can't get it, where did you got the idea of all this sickness- She was curious, she was very oblivious of Italy's obvious feelings towards her

-I…don't…know…-He sobbed and held her tightly

-Don't do it again, si? Just tell me when you feel like that, but don't do it…te quiero mucho mi primito, I would never hurt you- she said giving him a kiss on his forehead

Italy smiled and kissed both of her cheeks cheerfully

-Grazie! Ti amo troppo cugina- he got off her and helped her to dress again

-Ci vediamo Maria!- He waved at her happily

-Nos vemos Feli- She replied and smiled at him

Feliciano walked out of the room and hotel, and went to his. Once he arrived he entered to his room and saw an angry Romano waiting for him

-Were have-a you been?! – He yelled at him, he did knew, and that was what made him angry,

-Waaaaah! Romano,don't yell at me, I just made sure Mexico would get safe to her hotel- he cried

Romano growled and took him by the collar

-You can't even defend yourself, so leave that to me, si? Also Maria is a strong woman, she would be the one protecting you- he let go of him and lied on his bed

Romano's P.O.V

I must not let my stupid brother get so near her, he will take her away from me…he is already better than me in everything, everyone likes him better, he will charm her and make her his, I cannot let that happen, I know he knows that I love her too, and he isn't all that stupid…also he's been acting weird lately…anyways I'll pay a visit to her next week…

Italy's P.O.V

Ugh, he is trying to intimidate me right? Why did I even screamed?...I'm in the bathroom right now and I notice my hair turning reddish, my eyes too and my skin is tan…it doesn't matter…I'm so stressed right now…I think I'll make some "Special" Pasta…I'll go to get some unlucky bastard for making the sauce~…

* * *

Next chapter, Romano's move, and aosijdolsfkfnkd 2P!Italy officially starts here *.*, well Feliciano has 3 personalities, Italy, Dark/yandere!Italy and 2P!Italy just so you know ^.^ and you saw in the previous and this chapter Dark!Feli :D well I hope you liked it, I'll be working in the next chapters, sayonara


	4. Romano's Memory pt1

Romano was in front of México's house, he knocked the door and placed his hands on his pockets, he looked up at the sky, sighing softly, he closed his eyes

~Flash back~

-Lo-Lovino- a girl called him, she looked about 15 years old, her clothes were ripped and her face bruised, her eyes were spilling tears. Lovino turned to see her, slightly annoyed, but his expression softened, he grabbed her by the wrists and looked at her eyes

-Maria…it was him, right?- he asked

Maria nodded and Lovino accidently held her tighter

-Ah, i-it hurts- she cried

Lovino quickly let her go

-I'm sorry- he apologized and grabbed her hands gently

He guided her to the bed and made her lay down; he cleaned her face and arms gently, weirdly he wasn't annoyed by it, instead, he was happy to just touch her body. When he finished he looked at her eyes, his face slowly got closer to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Maria hesitated to, but kissed back; it got deeper after a while, and both lost their breath

-Do…you…love me?- Lovino asked seductively stroking her bottom lip with his thumb

-…I can't tell you know, maybe someday…not now-

-Why?-

-I'm getting independent, I cannot have that kind of strings right now, it would be a distraction…also, we can't meet anymore- She bit her lip, Romano was wide eyed, he hugged her tightly

-Ragazza idiota, he will kill you!- he growled

-I'm sorry- Mexico pushed and left him, Romano held his face in his hands

~End of flash back~

Lovino was hugging himself "_she doesn't remember…right?_" He felt another pair of arms, and turned to see who it was

"Ma-Maria?" he blushed, how many time did he spend remembering?

-Hola Lovi- she smiled at hi, then took his hand and led him inside her house


	5. Romano's Move pt1

-I didn't heard you coming, anyways, why are you here?- she asked curiously

-Uh originally it was random- he paused for a second

-But…now I need to know…do you remember about, our…past back at the tomato's bastard house?-

Maria shook her head

-I'm sorry, but I can't remember much from my childhood-

-Ah…I see- he sighed and looked away

-please…remember- he whispered

Maria heard him and smiled widely

-I will, but I need your help…and Feli's if it is possible, but please help me, I actually do want to remember-

Romano's eyes lit up, it was his opportunity to get her for himself

-O-Of course, Maria- He smirked

~Fast forward~

-You always came to me when you were hurt, and I always cured you-

Romano was telling her stories about them

Maria cried for all she have heard, the good and bad memories, but it did helped her a lot

-Thanks you lovino- She said

Romano cupped her cheeks

-Why are you crying ragazza?- he asked In a fake annoyed voice

-Nothing at all…- she chuckled and held him tightly, then realized she was sitting on his lap, Romano was resting his chin on her shoulder, still she didn't wanted or could get apart from him, since she was holding by the waist

They stayed like that for a while, until Maria broke the silence

-It's pretty late, you can't go now, I'd suggest you to stay…if you don't mind-

-That would be good- he smirked

-Bien leet me show you your roo- -

-No, we should sleep together, it will help you to remember, since we used to-

It was true actually. Maria nodded and led him to her room


	6. Romano's move Pt2

Romano took his clothes off, until he was just in underwear, he lied in bed and waited for her

-Hope you don't mind that I sleep like naked- his smirk grew

-I do too, so it doesn't bother me- she shrugged and took her clothes off too

Mexico lied next to him and rest her head on his bare chest

-Good night Lovi- she smiled

-Night Maria- he said while running his fingers down her side, he was trying to seduce her. Romano felt her shiver, he moved his lips to her neck slowly and bit in certain point on her neck that made her moan.

Maria got on top on him and sat on his crotch, leaning to his him. Romano kissed back passionately; he thrust his hips up, making her moan again because her "vital regions" were on his. Lovino kissed and bit her neck, stroking the fabric covering her

-So wet…and we haven't done much yet- he chuckled while taking her panties off, he pinned her down and started introducing his fingers onto her, at this, she quickly shut her legs

-Romano…I can't give you what is mine…it will stay like that for a while…- She wasn't easy, but she really wanted to…it didn't helped that feeling in her heart

-So you are virgin- he smirked and put her underwear back on

-I'll wait…like I did before- he said kissing her

The memory romano had before, she had it too, it made her heart hurt

-Thank you- she smiled and closed her eyes

Romano's P.O.V

"That bright past I had once with you, we will live it again, this time no pain, I promise" I thought before falling asleep

Mexico's P.O.V

That feeling in my heart…its so good…but I had it before…I was in love with you and I love that fact…but since it have ended bad for me…I cannot love you…nor Italy…

2p!Italy's P.O.V

I saw everything….

So short D: and I was listening the Imitation black saga while writing._. Now let's see what happens next ^.^ thanks for the reviews!


	7. Just this time

~Days later~

Maria was walking towards their house, thinking in what happened those last days, this made her heart beat faster, and her face blush brightly, at first, when Italy came, she wasn't aware of anything, now all was clear, but, what was bad for her, is that she knew she was falling for them, again...What was the reason of searching them? did she wanted more? no it couldn't be, they were family, also, she didn't wanted to get hurt, so the best thing would be to don't be with them, still, she needed to go, and it was too late to return, since she already arrived and was infront of their house.

Mexico knocked the door, looking down; it was open by Italy, who smirked and wrapped his arms around her

-Ciao Maria, what brings you here today?-

She looked up at the Italian, and noticed that his hair was brown-reddish, his skin was tan, his eyes purple and was dressed different as usual. The woman stroked his cheek and moved up to his hair

-You look different, and good...- she blushed, actually she thought he looked **really** handsome

-Grazie, now come in- he guided her inside, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Luciano made her sit on the couch, sitting next to her.

-I...needed to talk with you and Lovino- she looked around, trying to find Lovino

Italy chuckled and called Romano, who came looking pretty annoyed

-What do you want idiota?- he calmed when he looked at Mexico, but returned to his anger when he noticed Luciano holding her.

The older one sat next to her, placing his arm around her shoulders, glaring at his brother

-I needed to tell you that...I know what are you doing...it's more than obvious, and I can't...be...with you- she looked down

Romano growled faintly and Italy bit his lip, but then smirked, bringing her closer, he got his lips close to her ear and whispered

-Well then, at least give us one night, at least just that-

Maria blushed bright red, Romano heard what Italy said and smirked to, stroking her side

-Just that and we'll let you alone, treating you just as family~-

Maria thought of it, it was easy, just let them have her for one night, a night that she also wanted, and they would leave her, no problems, and she'd let her feelings win her at least once, it sounded good for her

-...Sure, but just one night, nothing more, and no one will know, also just for this time, just this time-

They smirked and looked at each other, knowing she wouldn't do it, they wold make sure to make er search for them again, or they would go, not caringof what they said

-Then it's a deal- taly said kissing her neck softly

-Yes...-

-We'd like that now- Romano picked Mexico up and carried her to Italy's room, placing her don th bed gently

* * *

Sorry for all the sexual stuff ;_; blame imitation black (the song I'm listening to write this e.e) just next chapter and no more for a while

thanks for the replies! I know I should post this yesterday but I had problem so sorry ^^''

See ya in the next chapter btw I added a cover ^.^


	8. Which one of us?

Warning:

Lemon

threesome

If you have a virgin mind don't read

* * *

The brother got on the bed, Italy sat, resting his back on the header of the bed, and placing Mexico on his lap, Romano sat between her legs, taking them and placing them on his shoulders.

-Ready to do this?~- both asked, already with his hands exploring her body.

Maria just nodded, looking away, after all, it was her first time. Italy started kissing and bitting her neck, and Romano claimed her lips, slowly taking of her skirt, she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, Italy unbottoned her shirt, dropping it away and cupping her breasts, he pulled away from her neck and made her pull away from Romano

-My turn- he smirked, kissing her roughly

Romano rolled his eyes and went down to her legs, stroking her left thigh and softly bitting it, getting rougher, making it bleed slightly, he licked it and startingleaving kisses, moving up to her belly, licking and kissing, while he rubbed her womanhood with his fingers, this made her moan, and Italy took an oportunity to insert his tongue in her mouth, exploring roughly and rather forcefully. All was driving her to the edge, he needed them so badly, no wonder why the Italians where lovers, she took off Luciano's coat off and unbottoned his shirt, touching his torso, it was warm and felt so good, she took his shirt off, and her hands explored his back, this mad im chuckle and he moved is hand up to Maria's cur,tugging it roughly, to turn her on even more.

Maria moaned loudly and pulled away,gign to the other's neck and licking it, Luciano cupped Maria's face and got closer

-I'm in charge, bella- he said darkly, bitting her lip and moving to her neck again, he bit roughly, also earning some blood and licking it, he sucked on her skin, leaving red marks.

Italy looked at Romano, and both nodded, getting off her, both finished to undress her, and undressed themselves, Romano sat her on his lap

-Ready?- The older one whispered in her ear seductively

-Si-

He started inserting his member into her back entrance, making her gasp in pain, Italy did the same with her front, it hurted like hell, but it started to feel good, they didn't hesitated to start thrusting into her, at first gently, but they started to get rough; Maria arched her back, bitting her lip, she wrapped her arms around Luciano, and licked his curl, this made him blush madly and pump harder.

Romano growled and thursted violently into her, making her look at him

-What? am I invisible?- he pouted, placing his hands in her hips

The girl smirked and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, he pumped hard into her once again to make her moan, in which was succesful, so he inserted his tongue into her, hungrily exploring.

All was too good for her, she was doubting if she only wanted it once, but she had to keep her position, this couldn't last more, after all...they were family...but did it matter?

No it did not

They noticed it, and noticed she was reaching her climax very soon, so they took it as an advantage, and both asked her

-W-Which one of us do you prefer?-

They thrusted into her faster, she couldn't hold it anymore and arched her back, her face getting bright red

-Ahh I love both-


	9. So, the sadistic Italian?

pdfdjojfoef sorry again, rewriting this last two chapters since I didn't like them...

* * *

Maria was sleeping calmly, she started waking up slowly, yawning and stretching, her hand fell next to her, feeling some strange object, she hesitated to but took it, it was a beautiful red necklace with a note in it

_Dear Mexico_

_Meet me in the abandoned house, next to the park at midnight, dress nicely_

_Sincerely yours someone_

She tilt her head, who could it be?

Anyways, she got up the bed and took a bad, dressing herself in her usual dress, she brushed her hair and placed the necklace on, she smiled at herself and started going to Germany's and Prussia's place, she wanted to see the white haired, obnoxious, arrogant Prussian, maybe they didn't hang out as much as she did with his brother, but it was nice to be with him.

she walked happily, looking around she saw England, arguing with France, she walked over them and greeted them warmly

-Francis! Arthur! so great to see you!- she waved at them

France grabbed her hand and kissed it

-Bonjour Marie, beautiful as ever, mon cheri-

-Hello, it's a pleasure to see you too- England smiled faintly as he slapped Francis in the head

Maria chuckled and smirked

-So I saw you fighting, more of your relationship problems?-

-WHAT RELATIONSHIP PROBLERMS!- both yelled blushing madly

-Bien, it's more than obvious you LOVE each other- she giggled

The European countries looked at eachother still blushing

-B-bu-but-

-Well I'll go with Prussia, see ya later-

Both kept fighting while the woman walked away

She arrived to the house, she knocked twice, the door was opened by a tall, blond German

-Hallo, Mexiko, it's nice to see you, what brings you here today, frau?-

-Mmm, I came here to see Gil-

He appeared out of nowhere like he was summoned, said Prussian placed his hands on her shoulders

-Kesesese~ I heard someone calling me!-

-You heard well, and it was me Gil-

-Ha! I knew you would be charmed by all of this awesomeness- he smirked while pointing at himself smugly

-Tss, yeah 'cause you are a ladies magnet...- she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms

-Of course!- he didn't cared about the sarcasm and kept being...Prussia

-I'll leave you two here, I have to keep training Japan and Italy- Germany left to the backyard

Oh Dios mio, it was right! today Italy was at Germany's for training!, she face palmed mentally for forgetting it, after that night, she didn't want to see him, well, they just shouldn't go to the backyard and everything would be alright

-Hey, Maria, I wanna show you how I can make Italy look bad at training-

-Gilbert...Feli always looks bad at training, he is pretty weak and doesn't like to-

-Well, lately he has been getting very strong, man he trains harder than mein bruder!-

She raised an eyebrow

-Tss, I don't believe you-

-Well let me show you!- he pulled her quickly with them

Well, she should have remain quiet, obviously she tried to struggle, but he was stronger and just pulled her easily...it was official she needed to train too...

-look for yourself!-

Italy was doing push-ups like it was nothing, Japan looked tired, yes they were training since morning, something she noticed was Italy's look, his hair was blood red, purple eyes, and tan skin, well it was normal now, he looked like that the other night, and lately, what would be the reason?. The Italian finished doing his work out and stood up, Germany patted his back and he just moved away, in a rude way, he looked at the woman and smirked widely, he approached her and gave her a tight hug, he was all sweaty but his body felt good, she didn't pulled away

-Ah, you came to see me, my dear, dear cugina- he chuckled

-Actually I came to see Prussia-

Italy growled and pulled away, slightly hurt

-But now- -

-You are going to ask me about my sudden appearance and attitude change, don't you?- he looked at her expressionless

-Well...si, Feli-

He rolled his eyes

-First, my name is now Luciano, second reason that doesn't matter, okay? so don't ask!- he crossed his arms and started walking away...

Of course Mexico stopped him

-Wait!- she ran towards him, angry

-What do you want, ragazza?-

-Stop being an ass! I didn't offend you, just asked you something! I think there wasn't a reason to get like that!-

The Italian growled again and took her wrists roughly

-It's because you think you can! but you don't understand! the deal was not enough, what part of love don't you understand!, I need you, more than one night-

She blushed darkly at the mention of the other day, and more because other now know, still she kept her posture

-You asked for it, remember?-

-Maybe we did, but, it's NOT ENOUGH- he hugged her tightly, but lovingly, hiding his face on her neck

-B-But what if...I decided to give you an opportunity?-

-Really?- his eyes lit up

-Yes-

He smiled and kissed her sweetly, he didn't liked what the woman did to him, he practically begged, but at least now he had her

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And he wasn't going to let her go...


	10. Jealousy and Pasta

Everyone just stared at them, murmuring and blushing (well just in Japan's case). Luciano held her close to him, stroking her back softly, both didn't cared about the others, especially Italy.

After a while they pulled away, Italy kissed her neck softly

-Let's go to my house, si?-

Maria nodded and he took her there, smirking widely. The others kept their positions

-Kesesese! Italy's getting some tonight!-

-Don't make that kind of comments bruder! but it may be right...-

-Tha-that was too inappropriate- Japan was cherry red

The German brothers kept talking

-So that was the cause of Italy's sudden change, huh- Prussia asked

-It seems like it, Maria should be careful, this "new" Feliciano, well Luciano, doesn't seem to be trusted...-

* * *

In Italy's house, he opened the door and let her inside

-Let me take a shower and I'll come back with you...You can take it with me if you wish to- Luciano started pulling down her dress, but Maria stopped him gently

-Not today~ -

Luciano huffed but gave her a quick kiss and went upstairs, Maria lied on the sofa, playing with the necklace. She heard steps, Woah Italy was quick! she looked and well, it wasn't Italy but Romano.

-Ra-Ragazza! why are you here?- he blushed

-Italy brought me here-

Romano growled faintly

-Why? and what are you going to do?!-

-Because of reasons, and I don't know yet-

He sighed and crossed his arms, he was mad, he wanted...no, NEEDED, to know what they were going to do, he didn't wanted him to steal her, well he was very late, but he didn't knew it

-W-Would you like to go out with me sometime?-

-Too late, fratello, she is mine-

Italy walked down, and towards the woman, wrapping an arm around her waist. Romano was now VERY angry, when did it happened?, why would she do it?!

-WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!-

-You came too late that's all- he chuckled

Maria just looked away, she didn't wanted Lovino to be mad at her, she hated to see him like it, but she was now with Italy

-Lo siento-

-What? SHUT UP! how can you be sorry!- Romano yelled

In the end he stormed out the house, Luciano laughed and hugged her now girlfriend tightly

-Don't feel bad about my brother, he'll get over it~ -

She smiled and nodded, kissing him softly. It was returned roughly and demanding, he pinned her down the couch and bit her neck

-I still wonder, why do you test so sweet- Luciano chuckled and sat her on his lap, hugging her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder

-I'll prepare you pasta, vita mia~- he got up and gently placed her back on the couch, and ran towards the kitchen

Maria stood there, smiling happily, she new it was a good decision to choose Italy, maybe he changed, but he she new he still was him.

But for some reason, she couldn't stop thinking of Romano, how she hurt him, that was the last thing she wanted to do, he was very close to her, she fell for him once, and again, but now she should stop thinking of him like that, she is now with Luciano after all. All those thoughts kept dancing through her head, she was falling asleep when she heard Italy call her. She went to the kitchen, smiling softly, Italy gave her a plate with pasta, the sauce had a very deep red color, she tilted her head but dismissed it.

-I hope you like it~-

She started eating it happily, it was delicious as always, but she noticed a metallic flavor in it

-Blood?- she muttered

-Mmm, you discovered my secret ingredient-

She looked up at him slightly confused

-Why using blood as sauce?-

-Well, not exactly as the sauce, but a great part of it, and I think it has a better flavor, don't you agree?-

It was odd, but she couldn't lie, it tasted just great

-Actually...-

-I'm so glad, Maria- he hugged her waist and nuzzled his nose in her neck making her giggle

* * *

Meanwhile, Romano was at Spain's house, yelling and complaining

-WHY DID SHE FUCKING CHOOSED MY BROTHER? WHAT DOES HE HAS THAT I DON'T?!-

-Waaaah! Romano calm down, niño-

-I WON'T FUCKING CALM DOWN!-

Spain sighed and placed a hands in his shoulder

-Why don't you amuse her? do something that will win your heart-

-...- he looked at the Spaniard for a moment

-I guess you are right...-

-...and I know exactly when...-


	11. The stranger in the mask

Time flew at Italy's house, Maria smiled and then looked at the clock, 11:00pm! she had to go, she really wanted to see who was the strange person.

-Ahh, it's late amore mio, you should spend the night here with me- Luciano hugged her waist from behind and kissed her neck

-Sorry, but I have to go- she kissed him deeply and smiled

-adios-

The woman started walking away fastly, Italy looked at her, he had to follow her, just to make sure she'd be ok, it was very late and an she could get hurt by an asshole. he took his knifes and started following her silently.

Maria arrived at 11:55pm, she had to change her clothes quickly, she took a red dress and brushed her hair, she had some level of distrust so she also took a pair of handguns. she started leaving again, now to the abandoned house, Italy tilted his head, where was she going?! and why did she dressed like that?! he had to know, he followed her again growling.

Maria looked at the abandoned house, it was big, very big, the door was open, she just pushed it and entered. the inside looked good, like it was never abandoned, waiting for her a man dressed in a very elegant out fit wearing a mask and with a cup of wine waited for her.

-Good you are here, and weirdly at the said time-

yes it was weird, since she used to be late

-Who are you?- she asked

the man chuckled and approached her, wrapping an arm around her waist

-that doesn't matter now, does it?- he took her hand and kissed them softly

Maria blushed, and the stranger smiled. he started dancing with her slowly, getting closer to smell her scent, sweet as always, he felt her relaxing in his arms, his plan was working. Maria didn't knew if she should pull away or not, she was now with Italy, but it was just a dance, what harm could it do?, also, for some reason, she felt calm in his arms, she remembered feeling like that with someone else, but she didn't remember who.

Time passed and they pulled away, it was now time

-So to answer your question- he slowly started taking off his mask and passed a hand through is hair, setting free a curl

-Lovino?-

-Si, it's me ragazza- he chuckled

-B-But it...was so not you!-

the Italian growled faintly

-So what don't you prefer me like this?-

She sighed

-I like you just how you are Lovino, why changing?-

-Because you like my brother better, I tried to do something that would make you like me better...I palnned it before you two started going out...-

Maria placed a hand on his shoulder

-It's not that it's just...-

Well, it had to be that, she didn't choosed Luciano for nothing?. her thoughts were interrupted by warm lips in hers, they belonged to Romano. he definitely was too out of character right now...

Mexico was pushed roughly to the ground by Romano, who held her protectively

-Bastardo! leave my woman alone! you may be my brother, but I'll gut you if necessary!-

Maria looked at the wall behind her, a knife was stuck in there, she looked back at Luciano, who was red of anger, ready to throw another one.

-No you leave her! she might be yours but I spent more time with her!-

-Well sorry fratello, you lost your chance!- Italy pointed his knife at Romano

They both looked at maria who held her handguns, she just shot to the seiling

-YA BASTA USTEDES DOS, PARECEN PERROS DE PELEA!-

Maria sighed and hid the guns again

-If you are going to alway fight, I better just go away...-

Italy ran to her and picked her up bridal style, kissing her head gently

-I'm sorry, it was my brother fault-

-Fuck you-

-Yours too...- Maria said to her lover in a serious tone

-Forgive me, amore- he kissed her tenderly, with every second, feeling like a kiss normal Italy would give her

-Of course- she smiled and stroked his hair

-Let's go now~ - Italy took her to her house, smirking, he knew it was very late, and Maria would make him stay with her, it would be a **very **good night for him, if he manage to drive her to the edge. His perverted smirk faded when he was slapped by a very red Maria, apparently his hands were in two certain places they shouldn't be, yes he had to stop thinking in that way...

Meanwhile Romano growled, should he stop trying and forget her? should he find someone else? he was young and very attractive, he could have any woman he wanted. but he wouldn't be happy. He really hated what that woman made to him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now he wasn't goingt to give up easily

* * *

Pervy 2P!Italy, cause I think he would be rather obsessive and perverted e_e

Thank you all for the reviews! :3 I'm glad you like this story (that I was going to erase or left alone)

See ya in the next chapter~


End file.
